I Call it Love
by Green Devil
Summary: Written for Shay Moonsilk. When your fire leaves you and yet you're forced to climb an icy mountain, it’d be best to watch out for avalanches. Slash! KopakaTahu Please R&R! [Complete]


_Author's Notes:_ Title taken from a song by Lionel Richie named 'I Call it Love.' I love it so go listen to it. Just kidding, hehe. But yeah, good song. Anyway, wrote this fic as a request from Shay Moonsilk. She wanted to see Tahu as a uke and so this was born. Hope you like! X3

_Disclaimer:_ I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to Lego and/or anyone else who owns them. This fic also contains yaoi, slash, and/or shounen-ai, which all mean boyxboy love. If you don't like that sort of thing, I suggest turning back before your eyes are burned out of their sockets. Enjoy! XD

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

"**_I Call it Love"  
_**_**By: Green Devil**_

Deep within the heart of Ta-Koro, confined to the Turaga's hut so that he would hear all there was to be said without stomping off, Tahu growled low in his throat, not at all happy about what had gone on just weeks after the defeat of the Bahrag. His element had deserted him, stolen away with his new icon of power. Bohrok-Kal had surfaced with the intent of waking their queens and had taken the power of the Toa Nuva to do so.

"You know Toa Tahu, it would be wise to seek out the others." Vakama advised, staring intently at the flames of the fire pit in the center of his hut. "I have heard from all but one of the villages that similar fates have befallen their Toa protectors. Our isolated friends up on Mt. Ihu have yet to contact me, however. I fear something may have happened to them." The Turaga gave the Toa an expectant look.

Tahu arched a brow. "You honestly think I could go up there without my powers to keep me warm? Besides, they're always keeping to themselves. Why would this time be any different?" he crossed his arms and looked away, like a stubborn child refusing to do something for their parents.

"Ta-matoran have traveled that mountain successfully before. All you need is a heatstone to keep you from freezing." Vakama smiled knowingly. "Just check on them Tahu, and grab Toa Kopaka while you're at it. I'd sleep better if you did."

The Toa of Fire was still reluctant, but he eventually gave in and was scaling the snow-covered cliffs about an hour later. 'The sooner, the better,' as the Elder had said. The heatstone he clutched tightly in his hand served to ward off the all around chill of the place, but the icy wind was still able to bite at his body when it blew hard enough. He shivered, holding the stone closer to his chest.

The trek was long and treacherous after he had left the lift that connected Mt. Ihu to the Mangai and he hadn't seen a single matoran or footprint other than his own. Perhaps Vakama was right to worry, he supposed.

Ruby orbs scanned the mountain where he had yet to travel and found nothing. The village should have been in sight at that point, unless he took a wrong turn somewhere, which was very likely. He grimaced and made to keep going, but the snow suddenly shifted and broke apart under his weight, pulling his legs under. He let out a shocked yell and flailed for something to grab on to, heatstone flying from his grip as he did so. Once he found that he wasn't in immediate danger, he let himself relax and attempt to pull free.

A sudden roar reached his ears then and Tahu snapped his head up only for a wall of white to seize him before a shield could be thrown up. A voice called his name, or at least he thought it did as he tumbled, deafening noise all around him. It was cold, he was dizzy, and unconsciousness beckoned for him. He couldn't help but oblige.

It was hours later when he finally awoke, trembling, but with the crackling of a fire beside him. He edged closer to the noise, but didn't dare touch the flames for they were no longer under his control. They'd burn him as they would any other. The thought brought a frown to his lips, yet also forced him back into reality. Orbs of ruby took in their surroundings through blurry vision and found that he was within a small cave, a bank of snow pilled at the mouth. Though nothing seemed out of place about the scene, save for him not knowing how he got there, he felt unnerved, like something was watching him.

"You feeling all right?"

The Fire Toa jumped with a cry of surprise, turning to look behind him. Though he knew that cold, deep voice, that didn't mean he wasn't startled by it popping up behind him all of a sudden. "_Don't _. . ." it began as a snarl, "do that," but the rest came out as a defeated whisper. He fell on his back and gazed at the jagged ceiling above him, feeling drained and useless. He couldn't even save himself from an avalanche—was that what it was?—without his power. The Toa of Fire should've been able to melt through it no problem. "Wait." He shifted to look at Kopaka. "Why are you here so close to the fire?"

Icy eyes glared at the other before looking away, almost sadly. "I'm as susceptible to my element as you are to yours now." It was the only answer he'd give.

"I see." Tahu murmured. Weird; something tugged at his chest just then and he could've sworn he saw a shiver flow through the other's frame. He sat up, though his body protested the action by making him aware of sore spots that weren't there earlier. He hadn't known snow could hurt so much, but he endured it. "So then, are you cold?" The Ice Toa would probably think he was being teased yet it was actually an honest question. He knew how cruel a chill could be after all.

Kopaka looked at him, unsure whether to give an answer or not. It took a while, but he finally gave the slightest nod of his head as a reply. He saw no foul play in the other's gaze.

Though Tahu wasn't sure what possessed him to do so, he crawled over and sat beside his fellow Toa, lending him what body heat he could. The action was looked upon with uncertainty then flat out shock as the crimson one's head came to rest on a white, armored shoulder. Icy eyes glanced down at him with a protest on his lips; however, it died once he noticed that the Toa of Fire had passed out against him.

After debating whether or not to push him off, the snow-colored Toa settled for the thought that the position wasn't so bad, arm idly snaking its way around the other's waist. He'd never felt warmer.

It was odd, to say the least. Kopaka had never admittedly liked the self-appointed leader of the Toa. They never saw eye to eye, argued constantly, and were opposite in every way possible, including the elements they wielded. However, once he'd seen Tahu in danger, forced down the mountain by tons of snow, their differences suddenly didn't matter anymore and the Toa of Ice had spent the time in the cave waiting for the other to awaken thinking on that. The main, ever-present question that continued to pop up was: why? Why did he do those things? He couldn't come up with an answer though.

Orbs of blue looked back to the body beside him and he found a smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Now he knew. All those fights, the constant disagreements about decisions, it was because he wanted to show that he was good enough, that he was strong enough . . .to be with him. Though they clashed so completely, for some reason he couldn't explain, that's what he loved. Opposites attract, as they say. But, he couldn't even save him from an avalanche—his own element, on his own turf no less.

'I don't deserve to hold you like this.' He thought, mentally kicking himself. His left hand twitched then, almost as if begging to be included in the warmth the right was divulging in. It was slightly numb. Digging around in the snow to look for a body would do that to you.

"Kopaka . . ." the Fire Toa mumbled, though still trapped in sleep, and snuggled closer. "'m cold."

The white one blinked, mind uncertain about what to do even as his arms pulled Tahu into his lap and wrapped around his torso, allowing the Fire Toa's head to lean against his chest. The position allowed for full contact, meaning maximum warmth, so Kopaka allowed it, even though he might get punched when his leader awoke. It was a chance he was more than willing to take.

Day turned into night and night back into day before the crimson one stirred again, and it was with a feeling of content. His eyes fluttered open and the first thing he saw was another's armor connected to their milky-white body. He was also really warm, even though the crackle of the fire could no longer he heard, and something held him in place. It took a moment for it all to register in his sleep-fogged mind. Once it did, his eyes widened and a deep blush flared across his cheeks, though muted by the color of his mask. Nevertheless, he found that he couldn't bring himself to pull away. It felt . . .nice.

"Kopaka . . .what is this?" he whispered, though didn't expect an answer from the thought to be sleeping Toa. When he _did_ get a reply, he quickly lifted his head, looking the other in the eye.

"I can't be sure myself, but I know that I want to protect you, I want to be there for you, I want to be the one you . . .the one you . . ." the Ice Toa trailed off, not truly sure of what he was saying or whether he should even be saying it.

Tahu took the hint and a smirk curved his lips as he reached a hand out to turn the other's face back to him. "You and words never did go well together."

Kopaka allowed a smile to lighten his features after hearing those words and moved a hand to hold a crimson chin in place before leaning forward to lock their lips in a heated, lusty kiss; his actions speaking louder than words ever could. Long hidden desire, buried under mock-hate and competitive natures, finally rose to the surface and took over, pouring even more into the meeting. They broke apart gasping; searching each other's eyes before joining lips again and again.

"What were you doing here in the first place?" the icy one suddenly asked, wanting to know if there was something important that needed attending to before they started anything they couldn't stop.

The Toa of Fire moaned as a heated tongue trailed down his neck, eyes closed in pleasure. "I was sent to make sure your village was okay and to collect you and the others." The reply was breathy thanks to the hands slipping across his sides and mouth kissing back up his throat. He found himself on his back again, but this time he was gazing up into pools of ice blue instead of the gray ceiling.

"Ko-Koro is okay. No major damage." They shared in another lip-lock and when Kopaka pulled away he noticed the flush on the other's cheeks. 'Cute,' was the only thing that came to mind, causing him to smirk and proceed to ravish his . . .love? Is that what he was—what _they_ were?

It had to be.

Grunts and groans coming from the cave were muffled by the howling of the wind outside and it was a long while before they finally emerged, sated and happy. Kopaka helped Tahu back to Ta-Koro to let Vakama know of the village of ice and when asked what had taken so long, neither could give a straight answer. After seeing both Toa blushing faintly, the Turaga merely smiled and waved them off to collect the others. Even in the wake of new evil, it was nice to see that affection could still be found. It brought hope and strengthened unity, something of which they needed all that they could get.

Once they had left the hut, Kopaka wrapped his arms around the crimson Toa from behind and brought him close so as to whisper in his ear. There wasn't a matoran in sight. "I have an answer to your question now."

Tahu smirked looking back over his shoulder. "And what question was that?"

"You asked what this was. I can tell you now." His breath ghosted over the other's ear as he leaned in. "It's love."

Ruby eyes looked stunned for a moment before lighting with warmth. He turned in the icy one's embrace and locked his arms behind his neck with a smile. "Yeah, that's it. Love."

Their kiss couldn't have been filled with anything less.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_A/N:_ Fluffiness! XD Tahu actually makes a pretty good uke when paired with Kopaka. Mwuaha. My own fluff made me giddy. Well, hope you liked and please review! The bunnies need you! X3

Also, I've created a Yahoo!Group called BionicleSlash. Can you guess what it's for? Yes, it's for archiving Bionicle fan fiction featuring yaoi, slash, and shounen-ai. Yuri, femslash, and shoujo-ai are welcome as well. If you're interested, join us. I'll have my fics up there as well, even the unedited versions of some and fics that were written especially for the group, meaning there're lemons there that cannot be viewed here because of new (Or should I now say old?) policies. Want to see? The link's in my profile since it won't show up here.


End file.
